Robin
Jason Todd was the protege of Batman, known under the mantle Robin. Sometime before 2015, however, he was beaten and killed by the Joker and Harley Quinn, who defaced his suit, now kept in the Batcave. Biography Early Life Jason Todd was taken in by Bruce Wayne. Jason later served alongside Bruce as the second Robin, during his time as a vigilante in Gotham City, New Jersey.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Death in the Family However, sometime before 2015, Robin was eventually trapped, tortured and murdered by the Joker and Harley Quinn.Suicide SquadSuicide Squad: The Official Movie Novelization The psychopathic duo left his damaged Robinsuit graffitied with the sentence "Hahaha joke's on you, Batman" for the devastated Dark Knight to find. After the chase of Joker, Batman captured Harley Quinn and revealed to her that she was going to be jailed in Belle Reve due to the death of Robin.Suicide Squad Deleted scenes Legacy A devastated Batman kept Robin's old damaged suit in a glass case in the Batcave to serve as a reminder and fuel for his vigilante activities. Jason’s death was also one of the major reasons for Bruce becoming more enraged, hardened and vengeful, and therefore inducing him to take a more hardcore approach in stopping crime. Right before leaving for Lex Luthor's fundraiser (where he planned to acquire data on Kryptonite), Bruce pauses to look at Robin's suit, reminding himself of why he continues to do what he does, and how taking down Superman will avoid more potential losses. Abilities *'Peak Human Condition': Jason Todd, due to his initial experience on the streets of Gotham City, the training he did under Batman before becoming Robin, and the later frequent intense Batcave workouts and numerous vigilante escapades in the city, heightened his abilities to the highest levels of peak human potential, allowing him to serve alongside the highly skilled Batman. *'Skilled Martial Artist:' Robin was well trained in armed and hand-to-hand combat under Batman's guidance, which made him extremely skilled in martial arts, enough to serve alongside Batman as his sidekick vigilante, despite only being a teenager. He may have also been a skilled fighter even before becoming Robin, as he was a street kid before being taken in by Bruce. Notably, however, Robin was ultimately subdued, defeated, and killed by the joint effort of Joker and Harley Quinn. Weaknesses *'Human Vulnerabilities:' Robin's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or metahuman powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. Robin, however, usually compensates for this quite well with his highly durable fire- and bulletproof Robinsuit, exceptional combat skills, and highly sophisticated technological gadgets. However, despite all of his combat skills and weapons, Robin was ultimately defeated and beaten to death by Joker and Harley Quinn. Equipment *'Robin Suit:' Robin's highly durable protective suit and combat armor used to compensate for his lack of invulnerability. It is invulnerable to knives, small-caliber bullets, and is also fireproof. After his death though, the Robin suit would be defaced by the Joker and Harley Quinn, who spray-painted a mocking message to Batman on it. *'Combat Staff:' Robin wielded a long staff in combat. Relationships Family *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Adoptive Father, Mentor and Vigilante Partner *Dick Grayson/Nightwing - Adoptive Brother Allies *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl - Friend *Alfred Pennyworth - Close Friend and Mentor *Gotham City Police Department **Commissioner James Gordon Enemies *Joker's Gang **Joker - Enemy and Killer **Harley Quinn - Enemy and Assisted Killer Trivia * In DC Comics, Jason Todd takes up the Joker's former mantle "Red Hood", after his resurrection (via the Lazarus Pit), and then goes on a rampage, seeking vengeance on Joker, as well as Batman, albeit to a lesser extent against the latter. Behind the Scenes *Zack Snyder revealed the deceased Robin in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice was actually intended to be Dick Grayson and not Jason Todd as in most incarnations. Grayson's death would have lead to introducing a female Robin, Carrie Kelley. *It was confirmed the Joker killed Robin in an interview with Zack Snyder. It was subsequently revealed in Suicide Squad that Harley Quinn was also involved in Robin's murder. References External links * * Category:Deceased characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Articles needing citation Category:Martial artists Category:Gotham residents Category:Unseen characters Category:Vigilantes